Neji morreu?
by MaaK
Summary: •fic NejiTen.


**Declamer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Kishimoto.  
ManhÊÊÊ! Você ainda tem o celular daquele 'japa'?

* * *

Não tenho nada a declarar. Que comece a história...

Moleque qualquer: Tiaa!  
Eu: Ah não você outra vez. Você não vai me perguntar nada né?  
Moleque qualquer: Não hoje eu quero ouvir a sua fic.  
Eu: °.°

* * *

Kiba: Como assim?

Neji: É, pode acreditar, eu não consigo falar pra Tenten que a amo, e não sei se ela sente o mesmo.

Naruto: Ué? Não é você que é o "gênio"? Como um gênio não consegue expressar suas emoções?

Neji :...

Lee: Neji gosta de alguém! Isso é o 'fogo da Juventude' fluindo em suas veias.

Neji Lee, por favor! Cala a boca.

Kiba: -risada sarcástica- Que bom que comigo não é assim! Eu falo na hora que gosto de alguém.

Shino: É, pena que a pessoa que você gosta, não gosta de você.

Todos menos Kiba: Hahahaha!

Kiba: Hey! Isso não tem graça.

Neji: Gente, Gente! Vocês estão aqui pra "ME" ajudar e não para rir das coisas idiotas que o Kiba fala.

Kiba: É isso mesmo. . . Ei!!!

Naruto: – ainda em estado de riso - Ta bem, pra que você queria a nossa ajuda mesmo?

Neji: eu não consigo falar pra Tenten que a amo, e não sei se ela sente o mesmo.

Sasuke: Vamos te matar!

Todos menos Sasuke: Que?

Sasuke: É isso mesmo, vamos matar o Neji, assim quando a Tenten souber ela vai dizer tudo o que sente por ele.

Neji: Ela até pode dizer alguma coisa, mais eu não vou estar mais aqui pra ouvi-la.

Sasuke: Hm. . . É verdade!

Shino: E se agente fingir que matamos o Neji? Assim quando Tenten souber, ela virá correndo e falará tudo que sente pelo Neji.

Todos: Ótima idéia Shino.

Naruto: Você é bem inteligente.

Lee: Muito bom.

Neji: Acho que isso vai dar certo!

Sasuke: ... Por que eu não tive uma idéia boa assim?

Todos olham por um segundo para Sasuke e voltam a conversar.

Neji: Então vamos à ação.

Shino: Espera! Quando eu estava vindo pra cá vi a Sakura e a Tenten indo na casa da Ino. Se bem conheço, elas ainda não saíram de lá.

Kiba: Shino! Mas notícias, você não as conhece.

Todos menos Shino começam a rir.  
Sasuke: Kiba, até que o Shino tem razão. Como são garotas e não se vêem a mais de dois dias devem ter bastante coisa para por em dia.

Neji:Então vamos esperar até o meio dia!

Lee: Certo!

Sasuke: Certo!

Naruto: Certo!

Kiba: Certo!

Então eles esperaram até o meio dia.

Naruto: Então? Já é meio dia?

Lee: Já

Neji: Então vamos.

Todos: Vamos!

Então lá foram Kiba e Naruto a trás de Tenten. Lee, Shino e Sasuke estavam preparando Neji pro "furenal".

Lee: Neji fica deitado ai na sua cama, não se mexa, finja que você está morto.

Shino: Lee, essa não era a idéia?

Enquanto isso, Kiba e Naruto estavam à procura de Tenten.  
Lá estava ela, Tenten, Ino e Sakura. Quando Naruto a viu, não guardou o suspense e logo disse que Neji estava "morto", Tenten ficou  
desesperadamente desesperada, e saiu correndo para a casa de Neji.

Tenten: NEJI!!!

Sasuke: Calma garota, ele esta morto!

Ino: Isso são modos de tratar alguém que acaba de perder um alguém muito importante.

Sasuke: Tanto faz!

Lee: Será que vai dar certo?

Kiba: Espero que sim!

Naruto: O que será que o Neji vai fazer?

Sakura: Quem vai fazer o que Naruto?

Naruto: Ah! Não é nada!

Tenten estava correndo igual uma louca pela casa de Neji na qual já sabia de cor todos os cômodos, e logo chegou ao quarto.

Tenten: NEJI! ACORDA NEJI!

Neji: _"Lá vem a Tenten e seu gritos, espero que ela não me deixe surdo!"_

Tenten: Por que aconteceu isso justo com você Neji? Por que você não esperou eu te falar todas as coisas que eu precisava te falar?

Neji: _"É agora, ela vai valar tudo!"_

Tenten: Neji eu ia te falar que eu gosto muito de você...

Neji: _"Não é bem isso que eu quero ouvir de você, continua."_

Tenten: Eu gostaria de ter falado pra você que eu nunca esqueci aqueles dez reais que você me emprestou, eu ia te pagar...

Neji: _"Dane-se o dinheiro, continua"_

Nessa hora Tenten chega mais perto de Neji, Neji da um leve sorriso.

Tenten: Eu iria te dizer que...

Neji: _"Que?"_

Tenten: que eu...

Neji: _"Que você?"_

Tenten: Eu iria te dizer que eu...

Neji _"Demorou de mais, vou tomar uma providencia"_

Neji então puxou Tenten que levou um enorme susto, e a beijou. E lá ficaram.

Naruto: E aí, o que será que esta acontecendo?

Lee: Tenho a impressão de deu algo errado.

Naruto: Vamos lá ver Lee!

Lee: Ok.

Naruto e Lee foram ver o que estava acontecendo.

Naruto: Lee, a porta esta trancada.

Lee: Essa não! Espera, eu vou ver pela fechadura.

Naruto: Vai nessa!

Lee viu pela fechadura coisas que é melhor nem comentar. Lee ficou paralizado.

Naruto: E então Lee?

Lee: Naruto, vamos embora.

Naruto: O que está acontecendo lá?

Lee: Naruto! Va-mos em-bo-ra.

Naruto: Então se você não vai me falar, eu vou ver.

Lee: É melhor não.

Naruto muito teimoso, viu o que estava acontecendo e também ficou paralisado.

Naruto: Tem razão, vamos embora.

Lee e Naruto então foram para sala onde todos estavam e contou o que estava havendo, todos então foram embora e deixaram Neji e Tenten a sós.

Kiba: Então quer dizer que a Tenten também gosta dele?

Sasuke: Acho que sim né! Pelo que o Lee e o Naruto disseram.

Todos: *o*

* * *

Eu:Acho que eu não gostei dessa fic, mais tudo bem o que importa é que eu escrevi. O que você achou moleque?

Moleque qualquer: -paralizado-

Eu: Foi que eu pensei.

* * *

Campanha nome para Moleque qualquer. Semi-finalista os nomes aqui estão.

**Haito**

**Zach**

Qual você acha melhor?

* * *

Enjoy. =D

(Mereço REVIEW né?)


End file.
